Mileven Feel Me Upside Down
by Soulwriter100
Summary: Alright, just based after season 2, has a lot of Smut, not so much in the first chapter but it progresses. It's mostly about Milevens relationship growing, and how I see everything happening after season 2. This is for my stranger things blues, so if you like it that's totally tubular, if not, cool, go read something else.
1. Chapter 1

**The wannabe goonie crew are older, fifteen sixteen, their in high school. These are moments shared between Mileven so, I hope they are all totally tubular! Or corny whatever. Based after season 2. . . I've basically got stranger things blues, need to get something out. . . So here you go. Warning rated M. . . Lots of Mmmm smut! So you horny strange beings enjoy.**

Chapter One: feel me upside down

The crew were all sitting down in the basement, their official hang out area, since it held so much sentimental value and memories, including both hard times and fond times.

Lucas, Dustin and Max, sat together, near the corner next to the stairs, they sat together since they were chatting about this new skateboard Max got three days ago, it even held designs etched by her own hand, which she was in that moment boasting about to the two boys on either side of her.

"One design is like dig dug, another I tried doing was as pac man, but it ended up looking like an avocado. . " Max settles.

"Totally tubular" the two boys at her sides strangely synchronize, making the three laugh. Remembering a certain Halloween.

Oh an Will, he sat . . No sorry, he was actually laying down on the couch asleep, he was exhausted from today, Gym class was a total bitch, especially for someone who had to handle a place like the upside down which was riddled with poisonous air. His body and breathing hasn't been the same since especially after also being possessed by the Mind Flayer. . Will really needed this break from supernatural bullshit. So his soft snores were like warming background music to the rest of the group.

And the cute so called unofficial couple, Mike and Eleven or El if you prefer. We're both sitting closely together in their fort, cuddling as they do, and not in a platonic sort of way. Hell no.

Mike couldn't help but admire his El, whose hair grew to her shoulders and which she kept well brushed and tied with a scrunchy, whose brown wide eyes still shined with this innocence that he found spellbinding. Whose small pouted lips made him bite his own lips in a wanton sort of way. . Lately he has been realizing these sudden urges, well more like a tidal wave of hormones, crawling down his spine and forcing blood to his private areas.

Yeah, he was finding it _Hard_ to process, but he was starting to understand, especially after Steves long talk to all three boys about not to freak, when the little man down stairs jumps like a shaked can of coke. All boys sorta just looked creeped out by his 'analogy' and walked off feeling perplexed after the whole talk ended, but now Mike understood as he stares down at his beautiful El, who has grown so much, curves becoming more then noticeable in her galaxy jumper shirts and shoulder strap jeans. Her hips sure looked great in those jeans. . . Stop it little man, Mike thinks to himself. .

Mike moves around feeling strained, in many ways, while he had El, resting away on his right shoulder eyes closed in bliss of being near her Mike, his body heat keeping her warm and stress free. Also the proximity, was doing strange things to her body as of late. Like breasts feeling heavy and needy, her private area, as she learnt from Mike was tingling, and strange liquids was coming out of her. . Um middle hole. . Yeah that's it she thinks.

All in all El, thought growing up was wierd and confusing, but also exhilarating and excitingly new. All big words she learnt from Hop.

El moves to stare up at her Mike, their eyes locking in deep concentration and adoration, and she takes in his face, his freckled face, as he told her after when she called them skin stars, she still likes to think them as stars, seeing as his eyes looked like the endless dark of night, like a vortex (she learnt that word from Dustin) of emotions swirling like the universe, she learnt that from Hopper aka her adoptive dad, who told her that the Universe was the home for our home. But above wasn't her universe Mike was her universe and always would be. And Mike thought El as his world. . . But both thought each other always as home.

Both so obliviously in love, both yet to tell the other they loved them. Just of late El has learnt what love is, since Joyce and Hopper explained, Joyce giving the example of how she did everything for her boy. And Hopper explaining that when you love someone, you do stupid things but in the end you'll always find one another. . El knew after then that she loved Mike. . . Now Mike, he knew he loved his El, but just didn't know how to bring it up since he was an awkward teen, with worries that she won't know how to reply or feel after he said it. .

Now what he didn't realize, Since El, was homeschooled, since Hopper and Joyce decided it would be safer for her that way, no matter Mikes and the rest of the groups complaints, they stood stone cold, reminding them what things they have faced and could face again if not careful. So the homeschooling and books have helped her understand a lot of words, especially anything she can connect Mike with.

Mike, suddenly starts to caress her legs, feeling his breath become heavy, as their stare becomes, eyelids heavy and lips open slightly in awe, and skin heating with want for the other. El has yet to understand anything sexual, Hopper refusing the teach her, knowing she'll get too curious for her own good, it's not like he doesn't trust Mike, but he sure as hell doesn't trust teen hormones. (Of course knowing them from experience. . Jopper for life.)

So they get closer noses touching, as eyes drop down the stare at the others succulent lips. Suddenly they are latched to one another in a lip lock, moaning together, Mike finds himself suddenly on top of Eleven, feeling her sides and mostly her hips, slowly his hand crawling towards the ripe breast she has grown lately. As he finally has his hands on her breasts, he experimentaly squeezes gently, El lets out a drawn out moan, that reminds Mike of a kitten, a very sexy kitten. . Okay Mike stop thinking , he thinks to himself. El on the other hand, is grasping his back, drawing her nails down, and up and down, pulling his shirt up showing his back slightly making him shiver. Both still kissing intensively and not really taking in their surroundings, don't remember the other in the room, that is until . .

"OH MY GOD, GUYS!" Max yells, Her being the only one left, since the other boys ran up stairs when realizing what was happening, Will had woken up because of Lucas's short girlish squeal of both surprise and disgust, which he happened to have done when El did a rather porn like moan..

The spell is broken, and Mike and El stop kissing and look at each other with cheeks blooming red. Mike gets up in a haste not realizing where he still is, causing the whole fort to collapse on him and El.

Well that wasn't strange at all!

...

Ten minutes later . . .

Everyone except Mr Wheeler who is working late, and Nancy who is with Johnathan, the rest is upstairs having dinner, since Karen called for them five minutes before, all of them still quiet from the embarrassing situation they were in because of a certain pair.

Dustin finding the situation to be both a bother and laughable looks around at everyone's faces nodding with twisted lips, Will is looking at his plate of food, with wide terafied eyes, not able to get the image of his adoptive sister making out wth one of his best friends. Lucas looks just down right disgusted staring at the two with obvious disgust, Max looks annoyed at all the other boys, feeling sort of bad for yelling at the couple, they were just in love so it would be normal to get carried away. Max also didn't want to ruin the relationship she has with El, which only started becoming a strong friendship not that long ago, since El, hasn't been able to tell her why she hated her until she learnt the word jealous. Now they were like sisters thank goodness.

Now said untitled couple, were blushing mad, Mikes leg jitteri fast below the table, El, who didn't understand why she felt, um, g. . Guilty. Was just staring downwards with eyes wide with confusion, confused as to what just happened between her and Mike, all she knew is she wanted to do it again. So feeling upset and needy, El grasps Mikes hand under the table, which makes him hit his knee on the table, making everyone stare up with wide eyes mailing Mikes blush worse.

"Mike. . " El whispers to him, he looks at her and suddenly everything else doesn't matter, because she is staring up at him with those eyes, his shoulders slump from the tense figure he was sat in.

"Yeah El?"

"We . . Are okay?" El asks struggling to find the right word to ask if they still okay as they are, the unofficial couple. Mike understanding no matter the few words finds his eyes soften even more if that's possible and his lips turn to a soft smile.

"Yeah El, we are okay, nothing can get between us, not a demogorgon or even awkward situtaions like these, it will always be Mike and El against the world no matter what!"

"Promise." She asks in her unique drawn out way, Mike has love hearts for eyes as he replies with.

"Promise."

After that Holly some how managed to sneeze out her milk, making everyone laugh.

Safe to say the rest of the dinner went along with small talk an , and everyone found a way to forget the r rated situation and went back to what they usually are like, they even managed a small game of DND, before everyone found themselves tucked away in their sleeping bags down deciding to all stay in the basement, Max decided to take the couch, while the boys all laid in a circle around her, and Mike and Eleven back under the rebuilt fort, Mike holding her to his chest, large smiles on their faces. They slept quite happily,

Yes safe to say the rest of the night went pretty good, specially when a still awake and over thinking El whispered to Mike suddenly to. . ' feel her up' again.

Wide eyed Mike, can only manage to think this.

Oh fuck!. .


	2. Chapter Two: Eggos and Cream

**Heya, another chapter, I'm gonna do updates hopefully close together... I do sadly have a life lol so I'll need to figure out when I'm not busy. This is a longer chapter your welcome hah!**

Chapter two: Eggos and Cream.

The night before was quite interesting to say the least... the never to speak of again sleepover - as Lucas liked to call it. Was officially that. Especially when in the middle of the night, the two love birds got caught in the act again by Lucas and his flash light. Seriously the last thing Lucas needed was to hear some sort of mewling, before seeing Mikes mouth latched to the cleavage of El's rounding breasts.

Now hours later El was still at Mikes house, thank goodness for them Hopper has a four day case on hand. So it's just them this time, since during the day Lucas had been giving Mike his characteristic look of disgust that was persistent pretty much all day, the rest feeling the heated energy between the two love birds as Dustin called them, felt it best they all left. Now its Saturday night, and Mike found himself feeling nervous... not sure as to why, I mean it was El, just El. . . Oh now he got it, it's gonna be just him and El, alone, especially since Nancy is still out, and his mom and dad went out with Holly to visit some friends a half hour ago and most likely will be drinking then fainting on said friends extra bed.

His hands start to sweat with these thoughts and more, while he makes a bunch of toasted Eggos, he also grabbed a can of whipped cream, since knowing El loves the combination of the two, she told him this a week ago explaining how Hop aka her dad, once tried amending their father daughter relationship with whipped cream and Halloween candy combined with her dear love, Eggos. Sadly Mike only had whipped cream but hoped it would be enough.

Unknowing that anything he did for her, El thought to be life changing.

So now they sat at the family table happily eating Eggos and whipped cream, for El it was heaps of whipped cream and some on the side. They ate while doing footsies under the table. Both thinking how at peace they felt with the other, and wished it to always be like this.

But Mike also secretly wished for more, and he could blame it all full heartedly on puberty and its distracting ways of torment. While El knew some things about puberty such as periods which she got at the beginning of this year, the year being 1985! But El was yet to understand the neither regions reactions because of puberty. So she delt with the flaming aches which she was feeling now so was doing a booty dance on her chair.

Which doesn't go unnoticed by Mike, who now has his mouth frozen open a piece of eggo and cream swaying frozen on a fork a few inches from his mouth, while his eyes raked her form and watched and listened intently to her eating and unknown to herself but she would moan slightly when she ate a bit of eggo, which was making his jeans grow a slight bulge!

Then he sees a bit of whipped cream on the edge of her mouth.

Dropping his fork on his plate, he quickly turns her face to him with two fingers after she has swallowed her bit of eggo- then he has his lips planted on hers once again, quickly licking away at the stray cream. . Both moan at the suddenness, which seems to be becoming their thing.

Mike feels completely consumed by her, so having sudden things like this to happen between them seems only natural.

Even though it's very much so still new to them, they can't help but go with it.

So soon El finds herself pulled onto Mikes lap, her grasping his neck then hair, while he grasps tightly to her waist and developing hips as they soon deepen the kiss, Mike invites her to consume each other with tongue to tongue, not understanding the slight lick on the lip as an invitation El doesn't do anything, until Mike basically deploys his tongue into her mouth making her nearly choke, but by instinct she finds herself wrapping her own tongue with his as they turn their heads sideways the get better access to each others mouths.

Moving her hips closer, they find themselves dry humping in a desperate sort of way, I mean honestly the kiss was more then sloppy and the grinding with clothes on, very constricting and uncomfortable especially with the zippers hitting the others groin making the other squeak like a broken teddy ruxpin. ( which is an 80s toy)

But they were both too afraid ... alright Mike was afraid to take the next step, while El didn't even know the next step.

Of course Mike realises this and stopped the kiss pulling away out of the blue, now both of their breathes are desperately heavy, cheeks flushed an both their lips a daring red.

Mike needs to calm himself a bit, eye fluttering slowly away from her lips to stare into her usually doe eyes which were now, eyelids heavy and filled with lust that she was yet to understand. He quickly tries to explain, though struggles intensively.

" El we could, um. . . . We could try this in a way which is . . . Well ah more comfortable- I mean if you would like to that is.. I mean you don't have to do that" he ask slowly then rushed the last part feeling sort of foolish for being somewhat daring slash needy.

"Mike ... what is it..?"

"Nothing... it's well..."

"Mike, friends... don't ...lie..." El states the first big thing she learnt from him or anybody, making Mike like goo, tho slightly at fritz with the word friend.. he needs to ask her out properly, but how...

I mean he could just ask her, be my girlfriend, but that seemed too basic. . .

He needed to do it right,

alright Mike she's on your lap looking at you now with doe trusting eyes don't mess this up... he thinks to himself.

"El...".

"Yes ...Mike..."

He takes in a deep breath. .

" I... I was wondering if maybe.. "

"Yes? "

He pauses to stare at her lovely desirable lips getting slightly distracted but he shakes his head of shaggy dark locks before staring into her eyes again ...

Focus Mike and stop it little man... he thinks to himself again.

"We have been through quite a lot, I mean meeting in the woods while it rain, seeing you for the first time like this little doe lost in the woods ... how was I suppose to know that this lost girl with a shaved head would impact my life so much, it's not your powers that fascinated me.. I .. I mean they did... but it was also the reasons behind why you used your powers that made me admire you so much.. you are amazing ... " he breathes out the last bit in awe of her then takes a breath before grinning with teeth he then continuing, while El looks on with teary wide doe eyes filled with love.

"You the eggo loving real life girl Jedi, I promise, I will always admire you, I promise I'll always be there for you ... and I promise I'll always love you... El will you be mine? " there he said it with tears dropping from his vortex eyes, and down his star filled cheeks, El grinning with a giggle to add to the suspense. Says.

"Yes... I'll be yours and you'll be mine, I promise!" She answers with, Mike over joyed latches his lips to hers.. but quickly pulls away to ask.

"Truly?" He asks sniffing, he's trying to make sure.. that she's not just saying that for him.. he wants to make sure she understands what he wants.

"I did say promise.. an I .. I love you to Mike. " well that did it...

Their back to the making out - with the tongues I might add...

But it Mikey Mike of course he pulls away from the kiss- but this time for a good and delicious reason.

"El I'd like to try something with you. . . "

Flushed and wanting for more all El can do is nod and say.

"Alright Mike."

Feeling sorta scared but very horny, he places her onto the table pushing the chair far away from them and the table before going on his knees.

He then goes for her zipper.

"Is this okay? " he asks biting his lip. With wide interested eyes El simply nods her yes.

Slowly he unzips her jeans. El getting the idea slips off the shoulder straps and lets Mike slip her jeans off, their breathing heavier then ever, hearts pounding, Els private area aching and wet, and Mikes hard and twitching.

Mike takes her socks off with her jeans. Showing her cute little blue painted toes off. Smiling with dimples galore, Mike slowly caresses her feet then her ankles, then his fingers paint over her calves then thighs, then he draws circles on her hips before grasping her strange looking thongs, he then slowly takes those off revealing her wet slight curls of public hair covered pussy to him, he finds himself gulping before licking his lips, she looks absolutely delicious, he thinks.

Then slowly he places his fingers over the area he believes the clit is, rubbing his thumb over it, El lets off a lovely gasp, indicating that he had in fact found the right area, grinning like a hungry young man, (which he is) he slowly rubs her clit, wanting to in stages rile her up for the finale.

Then feeling adventurous he opens her legs up wider, and finds himself diving in lips first to give her tender clit a few kisses and licks..

"Oh... Mike.. that .. that feels good.."

Grinning he says ..

"Then lean back and enjoy El, cause I'm going to enjoy this lovely desert."

Giggling El does exactly that leaning her back on the table, luckily missing the plates of Eggos.

Then as she does that, Mike starts to truly devour his delicious desert. Sucking and licking and sucking again while then also plunging his tongue into her over and over again, making El moan louder and louder. Mike finds that he loves her moans, those alone make him hard as rock.

He then begins to use his fingers again while his mouth and tongue are at work.

"Oh... oh bitchen Yes! Mike .. Mike ... Mmmmike, moooore .."

El finds herself grasping his dark locks, pulling him closer to her which nearly makes him not breathe, but he somehow manages, for her he'll manage.

Feeling very hard and restricted, Mike uses his other hand to unzip his jeans and take out his hard cock giving it a few pumps every often, El feels something building up inside her something slightly painful but exciting and thrilling and down right bitchen amazing !

Then suddenly as he thighs tighten around his head, and lower belly tingles those tingles exploding around her private area, she finds herself moaning very loudly.

"MIKE!! OH MIKE!"

At this Mike releases his mouth from her to look at her beautiful face as she lets out her orgasm. Both not realising as she does the lights flicker and some objects levitate. Seeing her so in bliss by what she does he does a few more quick pumps to his cock, feeling the need to cum near, he grabs a napkin from the table to cover it over himself as he lets off his own orgasm.

"El.. oh El .. ..ohhh mmm.. "

Slumping his forehead to her knee, he tries to calm his breathing.. he just experienced the most amazing orgasm, while El just experienced her first.

"That was pretty ... good .. pretty good.." El comments in a daze sighing with eyes closed..

Mike kisses her knee then licks his lips tasting her on his mouth, he finds the taste delightful, so sucks his lower lip as he thinks to himself.

Nothing like Eggos and a certain cream..


	3. Chapter Three: He called 353 times-

**Hey you strange beings, now this chapter hasn't got any smut, but I feel like Mileven deserve this encounter this feels like a much needed thing for them and their relationship! Read to know more!**

 **(Not a very long chapter but a much needed one)**

Chapter three: He called 353 times, now 354.

A week later, El and Mike find themselves both bored and earning for the others company.

School seemed to just consume Mikes time, so he has hardly seen his El since the table incident.

He fondly thinks of how they cuddled in his bed afterwards deciding the excitement was becoming too much too soon... especially since El hardly understood anything to do with those certain body indulging situations.

Mike still wanted to do more, but wanted to also take it slow and make sure he doesn't make El do something she may not truly want to do. He loved and respected her too much to push her, no matter how hormones seem to take over like a drug. He would get through the haze like a shark against a tidal wave, just so to insure her safety and consent.

But now holding his radio phone, he felt his fingers caressing that certain radio while wanting to connect to a certain channel. One that he used often and around about a whole year - hoping, wishing to hear a soft angelic voice crackle through maybe she would have been saying his name.. or saying anything, he remembers he would have done anything for even a single sound, even if he had to say no more himself, he remembers promising her over the hand held radio that he would say nothing more so long as he knew she was listening that she was still around.. that she wasn't just... gone!

He just couldn't except that sort of reality, one where she didn't exist anymore. It was too painful, like a knife to the hand, it was something that would have left him scarred for life...

Now though, he could click to that certain channel, and maybe just maybe she will answer this time...

His thumb slowly turns the dial ...

El feels torn between visiting him like she would for those many many days that she couldn't see him...

It had become her way of keeping sane, lucky she was, to have powers that could blank out everything and pin point people - she is like a humanoid GPS. As Dustin had called her once not that long ago. . . She remembers fondly how after that comment, Mike had slapped Dustins head making his iconic hat fall off, while saying, 'she isn't a thing'... then she remembers with slight contemplation; Lucas saying. 'No but she sure is strange'. That made Mike nearly pummel Lucas to the ground again, luckily this time Will was there to intervene with a soft hand to Mikes shoulder.

Sighing softly to herself, she decides to take the plunge.

So quickly she grabs her blind fold, and with a few twists on the tv she has it set on a static channel, placing the blind fold over her eyes- she mentally takes herself back into the void...

Looking around she sees nothing but darkness, a darkness that seemed to both consume and collect. Consuming ones self and collecting bits and pieces that El wished to see or hear.

Walking with feet patting softly on water sounding ground.

She feels no water as her bare feet rockingly steps slowly about, while she waits and waits and wa—- wait!

"El can you hear me... "

Her eyes turn to see her Mike sitting in their fort again, a flicker of déjà vu a word hopper taught her, strays slightly to mind. But then Mike speaks again.

" I know I probably am being stupid, by trying to contact you this way again, but I just miss you... I could kid myself and say we all do, but by now I know not to fool myself... what I'm trying to say is... and I hope this works ... though didn't I hope for that for so long... how does this even work.. I mean.. El? Please just .. please just say something, anything.."

With every word El had been taking slow steps towards him, now kneeling right by him, she raises her hand this time managing to take his star kissed cheek in her palm, making his eyes widen, but before he says anything she says.

"Mike!"

One cracklings voice, her voice though making sure it's not his imagination he presses the button on the side to answer.

"El is that really you..."

A few seconds pass before ..

"Yes." She replies voice echoing from the void and crackling through his radio, Mike smiles widely dimples and eyes glimmering with tears.

How long had he waited for this, and even though he knows it's silly to have done it, since he knew already she was still around, he felt suddenly consoled in a way that felt like his mind could finally rest a bit.

"How have you been ... I miss you .." he replies back to her sniffing a bit trying to make himself not cry...

She doesn't say anything yet her mind consumed with so many thoughts...

He called for her 353 times, now 354, this time she answered, for she knew somehow she knew without understanding it too much that by answering, it would fix this breech in their bridge. It would fill this void in their hearts they have been ignoring...

And now as El caressed his face she wondered about the thin line between the void and the real world.

Or the - Rightside Up - as Dustin had cheekily called their realm.

Explaining how it just sounded 'right', Dustin truly was humouring without really trying.

But anyways, El found herself leaning closer to her Mike, closer an closer till her lips found his, she could feel them not as much as she could in the Rightside Up, but she still could sense the fire works as Nancy once explained a kiss to feel from someone who you had great feelings towards.

And with this small act, she needed no more words.

Mike couldn't believe it, but sure as hell could feel it... her soft lips on his moving slowly but surely. Mike finds himself closing his eyes enjoying the familiar yet sort of distant feeling.

Sitting without knowing where to grab, was a strange sort of feeling, it was confusing, unsure but still somehow just right and very much so them!

El lets her tongue take a chance, and finds herself opening Mikes lips, both have their eyes closed so they can cut off other senses so to feel as much as they can of this indescribable experience.

Soon tongues are battling like dragons in a cave of wonders. They moan from time to time as they ghost each others mouths in a five minute long dance, which they know so well by now, and even more so again.

Now both so lost in the ethereal feeling of the other is jolted nearly out of skin and void when suddenly!

"Hey Mike what you doing on this channel again, like seriously dude! Anyways code red or code fluffy in this case, just get your ass down to mine, and bring Eleven, it'll be worth it..!"

"Oh right nearly forgot and over!"

Dustin's interrupting voice of course has to come at the most emotional times, he was the true ice breaker!

Anyways Mike quickly answers back with..

"Alright be there soon over and out!" Mike then waits to make sure Dustin is truly gone before pressing the side button again.

"El you still there?"

El who was looking at Mike with a small smile finding how cute he looked when frustrated nods before realising he can't see her so then replies with.

"Yes Mike.."

Mike sighs out a breath of relief.

"Wanna meet at Dustin's ?" He asks hopeful, a few seconds which feels like minutes pass before she says .

"Okay!"

Smiling Mike quickly stands.

"Alright see you soon then love you!"

"Love.. you to." She says unknown to him with a blush.

Mike now also blushing turns off the radio and grabs his woollen jumper before scattering up the stairs more excited to see El more then anything else.

El back in the Rightside up,

takes off her blindfold, then uses the blind fold to wipe the blood from her nose, then turning off the tv she watches her reflection in the screen as her grin grows.

She was going to see Mike... and she just contacted him in a way she felt she wanted to in what feels to be a very long time.

An yet...

It just only took more then 353 times!


	4. Chapter Four: Demo what now?

**Oki doki... so not this chapter but the next one, I thought it damn well time to bring in two amazing characters aka my second favourite ship... I wonder if you can guess who they are.. leave comments below if you can. Also warning some more smutty smut at the end! You have been warned hah! This is much longer then the last ! You are welcome! (Ignore my vanity cause I do)**

Chapter four: Demo... what now?

So in a matter of ten to twenty minutes, Mike manages to bike to Dustin's. his legs now feeling like jello but his heart thumping miles a second and not because of the bike ride..

Mike decides to wait for his El since he doesn't see her neon red bike sitting outside any where... oh yeah El's bike a gift from Hopper and Mike, Mike initially giving Hop the idea. Since Mike couldn't always be around El to give her a bike ride. Though if he's honest he still tries to get her to ride behind him, loving the feeling of her arms around him and her shaping body held close to his. . A good excuse to get it close without adults pestering him about propriety, and Hop didn't give him much of a stink eye as well... now repeat he did say much... even Hops small glares still gave him the wiggins..

Mike smiles fondly at the memory of teaching her how to bike, remembering how she used her powers from time to time, and when Mike caught her out, he would give her the 'what you doing cheater' eyes and she would look sort of guilty before trying again without her powers.

Soon he is brought out of thought when he hears the sound of a bike bell, tummy rolling like slow cement, he turns with nervous excitement, but turns to see it's only Lucas on his bike with Max by his side while she is riding on her skateboard, Mike who was wide eyed and hoping ...feels his narrow shoulders slump and bottom lip pout in disappointment ... though quickly brings a smile of greeting to his face when the two get close. Hoping to disguise his disappointed reaction.

"Hey!" Mike greets a little too enthusiastically, though luckily the other two don't realise.

Both Lucas and Max say 'hey' back before asking if he's going to enter the house, Mike explaining that he is waiting for El, makes them both nod their heads and head into the house first, knowing that they will witness a gross lovers reunited scene if they stayed outside with him and they rather not, especially since they are at a pause with their relationship, they just decided they didn't have that rare spark that Mike and El had and so thought it best to give the relationship a bit of space so they can grow more, and perhaps then see what happens. And being so young they both agreed at, 'you never know'..

Soon hearing the sure signs and of another bike coming his way, he quickly looks up with starry eyes, the stars turning into hearts when seeing his adorable girlfriend, riding her bike like a pro, her somewhat brushed hair done nicely with a scrunchy and pulled into a high pony tail.

He feels somewhat silly about wearing his usual woollen jumper and jeans. When she was wearing such a lovely white skirt and tie dyed shirt which was tied into a knot by her right hip. Good lord she was gorgeous, every day she was but Mike found some days and with certain smiles she held that she just made the whole room glow and shake- and she didn't even have to use her powers, to make him feel like he was flying on thin air.

Hoping of her bike she gradually leans it on Mikes own bike, a sort of symbol to how close they are.

Then without much else she runs into Mikes arms... lucky for him he's managed to grow some muscle since they first met, so he gracefully well as graceful as a hockey puck to a goals net. Manages to hold her up and spin her around both letting off happy laughter as El wraps her legs around his hips.

Not spinning anymore. El takes her head away from his shoulder and places her mouth over his to begin a very passionate and no way pg rated kiss.

"I ... (kisses) ..missed (kisses again).. you.. (long kiss this time)." Mike says making El smile into their kiss... quickly take her lips from his she answers him with.

"I .. was missing ..Mike to .." the cute way she spoke makes him latch his smiling lips to hers in a more heated kiss... but before tongues can be used.. a sudden beep of a cars horn makes them pull apart quickly, El jumping from his arms to fix her skirt.

"Hey you two, sorry to beep on your moment, but I think Will may start to over ventilate!" Johnathan interrupts from his car, while Will wide eyed and weary walks from the car leaving a thank you and see you soon to his brother from over his shoulder.

Johnathan smiling widely, finding the moment hilarious drives off with a so long to the love birds and a meaningful goodbye sent to his dear innocent younger brother.

All three left outside and yet to go inside all are red faced and left feeling that a blade of grass could burst the awkward bubble hanging over them.

"Ah... Hey Will, I guess we better get inside um, come on." Grabbing El's hand Mike nearly stumbles over his own shoes as he near runs towards the house. El gives Will a soft smile as her hello, now those two had finally met after the whole Mind Flayer ordeal! Having been introduced by all the other boys who talked over each other excited to finally introduce the two withdrawn characters that is Will and El.

So Will seeing El's sweet smile of hello graces his own face with a replying small smile that said hello to you to. No matter the awkwardness these two quieter ones seemed to reconcile with a single smile, Mike knowing this looks happy when seeing Will smiling knowing it's probably because of El that he is. Watching El skipping from his grasp and to the door makes him think- she sure is amazing!

After a few greetings, now all standing in Dustin's living room, they all wait for Dustin to bring out whatever it is he called them all here to see.

When walking out of his room with the things in hand, all have much the same reactions when seeing two fluffy puppies on either arm of his.. now Dustin walking out while smiling his iconic eyes squinted adorably Dustins face drops as he looks confused when seeing everyone looking at him with looks that said - what the hell!

"What ...are ..those..." El asks confused of the breed of animal, she was yet to understand the different species of cat let alone whatever these fluffy things were..

"They are dash hound, retriever pure bred mix..". Seeing everyone's weirded out look Dustin clears his throat feeling his cheeks blush before rewinding himself a bit. He didn't understand why they didn't understand basic logic - anyways ..

"Ooooor to be blunt they are near fully grown dogs, I found them in the gutters down my road, they made eye contact with me, and we all instantly bonded..."

"Honestly Dustin, you need to stop bonding with things... remember what happened last time." Max replies with. Making everyone shiver at the thought of the baby demogorgon that Dustin so happened to find in a trash can. It wasn't Dart exactly that brought out that reaction. . But the thought of those feral creatures just brought back too many scarring memories, for most of them.

"Yeah my bond with Dart- rest his soul, insured our survival and because of our bond, we few." He points to those who ventured into the tunnel vines. "Managed to escape his noughat covered razor teeth clutches."

El shuffles awkwardly feeling somewhat left out. So looks at the carpet with drawn in eyebrows, Mike seeing this grabs her hand which makes her stare up to give him a small slowly stretched smile, which he found absolutely cute. He smiles back with his dimples which makes her blush and look down again.

"What.." Lucas exhales, while just looking plain put out by Dustin's carry on.

"'What' I'm saying is - I've got new friends, so without further or do, I'd like to introduce you to, Dart the second and Demo the dog!"

He points first to the golden furred pup then to the darker brown furred one, which are both fussing around, making him have to kneel to let them scurry off.

Everyone you can imagine are now just startled at the names he gave them...

"Dude... seriously that's mental..!" Lucas states in a 'I'm not impressed' tone of voice, and quoting Dustin's most used word for weird things. Before anything bad happens Mike quickly intervenes with.

"Mentally interesting, but seriously man do you really think your mom will let you keep them, I quote your kitten loving mother!!" Everyone nods some saying 'yeah'... Dustin rolls his eyes..

"Guys, I've got a plan!" No one looks convinced. He brings up a hand as to say just wait for it.

"A full proof plan, which is called guilt tripping, she found Yurtles empty shell outside so I think she may be resilient enough for this sort of news." Max rolls her eyes, Lucas simply says sombrely. 'So messed up man'.. Will just nods his head while he kneels down and starts patting one of the dogs.

"So cute .." Will comments to Dart the second. Mike watches Will with a smile and El well she slowly goes towards the other pup, treating it like it's a wild boar rather then a home kept animal. To be fair she still didn't get the difference an anything new to her no matter if it's living or not is going to be treated like a strange creature. Kneeling near the small thing, she is truly startled when the pup jumps into her lap while then introducing itself by licking her face. El lets out a giggle which gets everyone's attention. Will lets out an 'awww' when seeing this, Lucas and Max look on with small smiles, while Dustin looks proud of his puppy, and Mike looks proud towards his El.

I guess that seemed to help break strained conversations.

Soo even though some still aka (Lucas and Max) felt indifferent to the news and felt it to be a complete waste of time. The rest had seemed to cozy up to the furry creatures especially El, who had till the end of the stay had been cuddling with Demo the dog, who has taken a liking to her. She likes the small thing because it's dark eyes remind her of Mikes sort of.

By now, everyone had left, and now El and Mike sat on their bikes setting off to leave. Dustin waves to the last two to leave while praying to whatever gods that his mom won't get too over whelmed by his new friends. Who were now wiggling widely in his arms so he quickly goes back inside kicking the door behind him.

El giggles at Dustin's silliness then turns to Mike who is already looking at her with a look of admiration! Blushing El asks.

"Want to.. bike somewhere .. to.. ...together?"

Mike stops and takes her in, while thinking of where he could take her... I mean they won't have all night but they will have at least a few more hours to be with each other. It's still light out after all.. and should be for at least three more hours.

"Yeah, want to be properly introduced to Castle Byers?"

El remembering her first time seeing it which was in the void so she hesitates a bit. "Sh...sure.."

Mike leans closer to her so to kiss her cheek then he whispers in her ear.

"Don't worry El, nothing to worry about it's you and me, anyways you've got amazing powers nothing can get to you!" Mike says this then grins assuringly at her while face is still close to hers.. El smiles with her own dimples showing... she loves how Mike trusts her and her powers and believes in her strength.. it's um.. uplifting yeah that's the word her dad taught her lately uplifting!

So with a nod of her head they head towards Castle Byers.

Once getting to the not anything like the upside down Castle Byers, which helps El a lot to process this bit of child like escape.

They leave their bikes laying on their sides on the ground, El placing hers over Mikes as it should be. Then both head to the material entrance. Before entering Mike stops and faces El to explain some things.

" So first of all, don't worry Will should be okay with us visiting, he has said it's okay for anyone in the group to visit his castle, also before you enter if there is anyone sitting on the inside .. you must always say the password.."

"Pass..word?" El says looking at Mike with her confuse painted doe eyes, his heart stops a second as he takes her oblivious side in, he may never admit this out loud but Mike secretly liked explaining things to El, he feels like it became one of the things he first gave to her as friends ... now he can carry on doing so as more then friends.

"Yeah, it's like a combination of words or numbers you either say or use before entering a place or account. In this case the password is, radagast!"

"Rad...a..gast.."

"Yeah! Exactly!" Mike says excitedly loving how she pronounced it so well.

Quickly he lifts the material door up then gestures for her to enter first, smiling with a slight blush El enters the small hut. El thinks how It's sorta like their fort but bigger and has decorations hanging inside it.

Mike enters then and watches as she sits down where she had found Will lying from when she was in the void, she caresses the area a small side grimace tipping her lips to the side. Mike with worry in his eyes sits next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. She quickly leans her head into the crook of his neck. Feeling instantly better as she does so.

"Look around El, it is bright and nothing bad is going to happen."

"Promise..." she whispers..

Pulling away he lifts her chin up with the side of his pointing finger, then stares into her beautiful doe eyes.

"I promise."

Then he places his lips to hers binding his words as truth and as love.

Slowly she drifts into the kiss, letting the feeling of butterflies escalate upwards and into the feeling of hot liquid driving it's way from her lips to her chest leaving her breast wanton then letting that feeling of hot liquid drip down to her lower regions, sparking the flame of desire she still didn't yet get, but wanted to learn more of..

"Mike... touch me.." Mike looks at her with wide eyes at her lustful request, he knows she wants to do more and learn more.. So feeling somewhat brave, he decides to suggest this..

"Okay, can I.. can I please take your panties off?" Mike grimaces at his awkwardness but it doesn't seem to defer El.

El confused but eager decides to stand and do it for him, with bated breath Mike watches her do this, her slowly lifting her skirt revealing her shapely toned legs and hips that he can't seem to get enough of. Then she grabs the sides of her under wear, and slowly an tauntingly so pulls them down giving a slight flash of her pussy. Licking his lips he has never been happier to see panties hit the floor...

Smiling seductively without even trying El slowly walks towards Mike, whom when she is close, stands being careful since he has to slightly hunch; and he stares down at her before grabbing her hips and giving her a quick but heated kiss.

"My turn.."

Mike gulps feeling nervous, since she hasn't actually seen his privates properly before.. at least not erect. Remembering how she walked in on him changing in his room- he never squealed sooo much like Lucas before... anyways back to the magic.

He quickly undos his jeans taking those off revealing his tidy-whities. Which he is quick to get rid of. Making his hard cock bounce up and down.. El looks down saying a few things that make him blush madly.

"Its ..big.. can.. can I touch it?" El didn't know the boys privates could grow, but she now did and was even more curious to what it can do... now usually with new strange creatures El would be weary but anything creature or not on Mike she finds she wants to eagerly explore..

"Yeh.. Yes.. you ah can.." Mike says still blushing pretty bad. El lifts her hand and taps the tip, making Mike grunt at the back of his throat softly.. then she is wrapping her whole hand around it..

"Ohhhhh... shit .. um El perhaps we shouldn't do that just yet cause I may not last long otherwise." He admits bashfully as she rubs her palms over his length.

"Last long ..?" She questions making him groan softly at both her hand rubbing him and her asking that.

"Just come here.." he snatches her hand away then quickly sits down again and pulls her towards him so she's sitting on his lap.. eyes blown wide in excitement El wonders what's next..

"Now I'm going to lay down and we are going to do what we did last time, with the ummmm... you know rubbing private areas together.. but without the clothes and everything..." it was getting very hard to think especially since all the blood was traveling south. So he was glad he got something out that sounded like it made sense.

"Oh..okay ..."

So Mike lays down pulling his El to sit over him. Now having her pussy just swaying slightly above his uncovered cock... Mike honestly thought he could cum at that sight alone.. closing his eyes for a sec to get in control, he then grabs her hips and pushes her slowly down so her wet... oh lord very wet pussy is laying right over his very hard and awaiting cock...

El places her hands on his chest feeling tingly all over and so very wet and hot between her legs. Then Mike starts to move her hips so she is moving back and forth upon his hard member.

Her private area now feels extremely sensitive and good.. very good in fact.

Soon they have a rhythm going, and the sound of wet skin crowds the hut, as Mike feels his eyes turn up in pure pleasure, El lets out multiple moans of pleasure.

"Mmm that's it baby, ride me.." goodness El thinks but for some reason Mike saying that makes her even more tingly, El leans her chest to his stomach her arms bent inwards as her head leans on his chest, she still keeps the rhythm helping Mike as he moves her hips back and forth and back and forth over and over again..

In this position his cock hits a very sensitive part of her private area ..

"Mmmm Mike oh Mike right there... "

Mike jolts hard at her hips when hearing her say that, he can feel her hard clit rubbing near the tip of his member. And good lord it feels so damn good so fucking damn good.

Kissing the top of her head he somehow and gently so turns them over, so she is now on her back, he goes right back to rubbing his cock to the area she is most acceptable to cumming if played with. And so looks down at her with hungry eyes. And she stares right back with her own pair of lust hungry eyes; and then suddenly it seems, the wetness gets overwhelming so does the feeling. Mike knowing what's going to happen feeling his own vastly approaching. Locks his lips to hers as they together in a much needed release let their orgasms take over.

"Ooooohhh mmm Elllll..."

"Mmmmike oh yes Mike.."

Breathing deeply hearts pounding, skin prickling they slump together as if they are one entity.

Once reality comes back to them El starts giggling making Mike laugh, curious to why she is giggling so cutely he lifts his head to stare down at her. But then becomes over whelmed at the sight of her hot cheeks puffed lips and pleasure glittering eyes.

"Your beautiful!" He states to her, making her smile wider up at him.

"And your pretty ..very pretty!" Mike damn well giggles after that... El giggles again with him loving how amazing he is. And how amazing he can make her feel.

After a few moments lost in bliss they then get back fully to themselves before then thinking...

'What now'..


	5. Chapter Five: Cool Couple!

**Hey everyone sorry it's been a fewww days- I've been sick so haven't felt like writing, I'm hoping to get into the fanfic mode again... but I dunno - just gotta see- so without further or do - the chapter with my second favourite ship. No smut here, next chapter ..: will be only that..: sorry not sorry? 0.o also I'm writing this as a sort of AU for season 3 which will explain some things I hope, cause dunno what happens in season 3 yet can't wait to find out though hehe! Also it's a short chapter but it aligns with other chapters I'll be writing.**

Chapter five: Cool Couple!

El has been having a real strange day... it started that morning - three days after the Castle Byers incident-

When she woke up, she was expecting the usual morning routine, Hopper banging on her door demanding she get up and eat already! Then him making her some Eggos or Eggs and bacon ... it was usually Eggos though... instead she woke up late that morning... not the usual -

8:... 3... 0... No instead she woke up at around - 10:... 0... 0...

Feeling slightly out of it, she had sloppily made her way from her room... and sat at the table waiting for the usual hair ruffle, then she could dig into her - well when finally wiping the sleep from her eyes she realised that one- No Eggos ... two- no hair ruffle... and three- no Hopper !

No instead their on an empty plate! a note sat saying.

'Hey kid, sorry I had to rush out pretty early didn't have time to make breakfast, you know where the Eggos are... an remember only have two . . . Once you've done that get ready and meet me at Joyce's house. Around 12:40. Love you kid'

"12:... 4.. 0.. " El looks contemplative, maybe thinking of what the notes says. Perhaps she is thinking why does Dad want her to meet with him there, or perhaps she is thinking of how long she has to get ready... maybe ..?

"Need Eggos.." oh ... Never mind.

So now thinking of what the note said; El was feeling completely and utterly bugged out, cause Hopper and notes aren't always a sign of good news, remembering the time two months ago- he wrote a note saying to meet him at his job seeing as he was working late, then she got there only to find him covered in cow shit, he had a case at the local farm, cow found dead unexpectedly , Hop found out the hard way that the cow died from eating plastic... the evidence being tested off of his chief uniform! El had never laughed so much... commenting to Hop how 'he looked like shit!' Hop let her off for swearing finding the dry joke kinda funny.

El thinks all this while she went to the freezer and took out two and a half Eggos taking the half out of spite! Cause if she needs to deal with shit again, she will do it with a full and happy stomach!

Finally finished eating her Eggos, El decided she better get ready now, since she had taken near an hour to eat- though to be fair she made herself another batch of two and a half Eggos feeling bored and a bit rebellious. Also her stomach has needs when comes to her delicious lover!

So throwing her napkin on her now crumb licked plate she goes to her room to get herself sorted.

Dressed in casual bubblegum jumper top and high jeans with high top shoes.

El leaves the cabin locking the door with her mind!

It's now 12:... 3... 5... according to Els watch, which is the one Mike lent her around when they first met, he had gotten a new one for the Christmas she was wandering the woods, so gave her his old one a week after the snowball!

El arriving at Joyce's on her bike five minutes early, see's Hops truck outside which makes her breathe out in comfort, she didn't quite understand why that was.. eventually putting it down to him being the only one around her for so many days. He was a comfort to her, different to how Mike comforts her - no one could even imagine getting to Mikes level of comfort for El.

Now at the door she knocks loudly, having been told by Hopper plenty of times that- just cause you opened the door once with your mind, doesn't mean you do it every time you visit Joyce's.. of course El learnt to respect that after the fifth time of using her mind to unlock the door- the fifth time being at night, the night Hopper had a shit fest, so seeking Joyce's help in cleaning shit from clothes she barged in only to face a rave crazy Joyce who was holding a gun. Joyce later laughed her butt off at Hop when finding out the late emergency!

So very much so stuck in thought El reels back somewhat when in a few seconds the door opens revealing Joyce, who isn't holding a gun this time, 'knocking good, mind knocking not good' El thinks to herself as Joyce welcomes her in.

"So how have you been sweetheart?" Joyce asks feeling all protective and motherly towards El as always, both having bonded after the salt pool situation where Joyce held her and helped her while she was in the void. Both walk towards the kitchen as El answers her.

"G-good, miss Mike though!" El replies in her unique casual way, Joyce smiles conspiracy like towards Hopper, who stands quickly looking flustered and red faced, Johnathan and Will who are still sat at the kitchen table now are giving Hop wide eyed freaked out looks, not expecting him to go all wierd all of a sudden! El just looks at him with a small smile, since she just is use to him acting awkward at times. Remembering that strange dance he did for her when he turned on the... umm v-v- vinyl. El mentally congratulates herself for getting the thought word right.

After saying hi to the boys, El sat down next to Will, while Johnathan sat opposite them. Now Joyce and Hopper stood facing the kids, feet shuffling, hands clammy - then is when Hopper slowly wraps his arm around Joyce's shoulders, while Joyce fidgets with her hands eyes wide with nerves. Johnathan is the first to click, realising something ... well photo worthy!

"Wait... are you two...?" Johnathan starts while gesturing between them both with his hand.

"Together? Well a-a-ah technically-"

Joyce begins to explain...

"Kids me and Joyce are together, as in we are now a couple!"

Hopper gets out suddenly sounding like he's giving a command rather then explaining to them the situation...

At Hoppers sudden announcement Will had jumped making his chairs leg screech, Johnathan just starts nodding slowly...

"Okay ... cool!" Johnathan says Will wide eyed smiles then.

"Yeah cool guys, that's great!" Will leads off from what Johnathan said...

Now El just looked right down confused..

"Co..uple...? El says slowly not knowing what that word means, she's heard Lucas and Dustin say it after Mike and her kissed. But no one has ever explained it to her. Yet !

Joyce smiles tenderly at Eleven adoring her innocence and finding it so endearing especially after all the young girl has been through.

"It means two people who are together romantically, like going to the snow ball!"

Joyce explains...

"Oh.. okay... cool!" El smiles happily up at the two adults now sort of getting it... she thinks- they are like me and Mike, they have a special connection.

"Yeah kid, so we just want you all to feel okay with it, and so that's why we got you all to meet us here today.. annnd we also wanted to smooth it all over with a trip to the Ahoy ice cream shop at the new mall!"

Hopper finishes making it all seem casual and not so out of normal... then again what's normal when it comes to the group of people who have seen a lot of strange things. Perhaps everything else is?

So everyone nods Will saying 'awesome'! Johnathan saying 'yeah sure', and El saying... 'cool' ..

And so then all five manage to pile into Hops truck...

An while on the ride to the newly opened Mall.

El stares out of the pulled down window, air breezing semi cool through her short hair.

And she thinks to herself - ice cream as well as Hopper - Byers time. Joyce and Dad-

They are a ... Cool Couple!


	6. Chapter Six: Beyond Stranger Thoughts

**Warning warning code smut !!! So hey guys I thought I'd be nice and give you this chapter ... cause yeah I'm in a good mood! Soooo that's my reason ... anyways read and I hope you enjoy you strange beings !**

Chapter Six - Beyond Stranger Thoughts.

It's been a bit over two weeks since they last seen each other ... okay lets be more explanatory, since the castle Byers incident ... and why you may ask...

Well Mike got suspended for a week then after that a weeks detention! And who oh for punching a mouth breather - aka the one an main bully - Troy . Why? Again you ask... because Troy called Will a fag again but to Wills face this time. So after getting a suspension slash detention Mikes mom grounded him for two weeks... meaning no leaving the house and no having anyone over caput!

(Don't worry Troy got a far worse punishment... a weeks suspension two weeks of detention and that's only cause he swore at the principal.)

Of course Mike kept in contact with everyone by hiding his radio and using it to speak with mostly a very grateful but worried Will to make sure he was okay and of course El for obvious reasons! Two weeks only speaking over the radio frequency!

But that just wasn't enough... it would never be .. enough!

So the second he was free, of course he grabs his bike and pedals like a mad man towards the direction where the love of his life is! I mean wouldn't you if you were him...?

Now where was El in that moment..I'm sure you can guess- well she was as of now home alone, toasting ten Eggos while nibbling on a cold one... she was due for her period the next week so her hormones were making her extra hungry, and like most girls sugary delights helped to appease the appetite. So that's why she had golden syrup ready to pour like a waterfall over her hot Eggos!

While doing this El couldn't help but have the same strange occurring thoughts that she has specifically about Mike. . .

It's always around the same thing, them making out like crazy hormonal teens (she learnt the word hormonal from Nancy).

And then them not wearing any clothes, having Mike show off his monster of a private part! And honestly El wondered if it would taste nice... she had imagined licking it the first time when sucking on a cold pop. And ever since has kept imagining it... especially imagining what the cream like substance that comes out of it would of tasted ... was it like whipped cream- or plain milk ... or perhaps like vanilla ice cream... she didn't know but wished to venture to find out... if only she could see him... but because he was grounded .. a word Hopper likes to use a lot with her... Mike now can't see her until he's 'off parol ' - which is what he said when explaining when he'll see her next!

El finishing her stacked Eggos sits at the table and begins her waterfall of syrup... half way through squirting it on - the sound of a bike bell makes her drop the syrup bottle and bolt to the door... Eggos miraculously discarded!

Opening the door harshly, she meets the smiling face of Mike sitting on his bike, though that doesn't last long... cause as Elevens smile grows he jumps off and that's when both race to each other.

Leading to the movie lover spin; which leads into lips locking dramatically -unleashing drawn out moans of satisfaction from both, at the prospect of finally being able to touch again!

Absolute bliss is what they feel now, like two halves of a whole finally becoming one again... except they weren't completely one in body yet... so I guess by instinct the next thing to happen is them both rubbing their aching private areas together drawing more of a moan again from both!

Then El wrapping her legs tighter around Mikes waist, which makes Mike groan at the back of his throat while he grips her hips tighter pulling her vagina closer to his hard cock. Suddenly El pulls away from the kiss...

"Not ...here... Dad will be back soon!" She explains as quick as she can. Mike nods having an idea already... good thing his mom was going out that night with Holly his father going to a game with some coworkers ... and Nancy off with her boys Johnathan and Steve as she does . Yep good thing indeed! Maybe even fate! Eh..

"Okay ... Hop onto my bike... and quick, I need you El! Really really need you.."

"Me ..to!" El says with a loving smile, smiling back Mike then kisses her quick before they both hop onto his bike heading to his as quick as his skinny long legs will let him!

Stumbling from the front door lips locked as they madly if not desperately make out with one another... Mike at the basement door shoves his jacket off, while El slips off her star bangle jumper shirt. Leaving her in a bra and jean shorts. Mike stares at her chest with lustful eyes, his lips open as he is near drooling over her beauty!

He pulls her to him again by placing his hands around her toned waist. Kissing again this time letting tongues battle out like carnal predators fighting over food, they find themselves nearly falling down the stairs while they somehow make it down to the basement- when at the end of the stairs both pull away to pull off more clothes this time, Mike takes his shirt off showing off his flat well shaped chest and stomach to El who takes him in appreciatively while she slips off her jean shorts, then shoes and socks. Breathing deep breaths as they take in what's about to happen, Mike thinking- 'I'm gonna fuck my gorgeous girlfriend we are actually going to do it ...'.

While El kept thinking... ' Need to feel Mike close, more close then all the other times... need to be close!'

So without further or do Mike unzips his pants taking those off with his tidie whities... he then takes off his shoes and socks also, leaving him bare and leaving his hard cock sticking out and pointing straight at the one it wants to be closer to. El then slowly undoes her bra, while she looks Mike over a few times, enjoying the sight of him, everything about him made her tingly all around her vagina... a tingle that was turning hot and needy! So throwing her bra to who knows where and who really cares... she then quickly pulls her thongs off to... leaving her as bare as Mike...

Both still breathing deep breaths ... they look at each other with a hungry desire, as well as a deep love and contentment... mix in this greedy need for the other and you have a recipe for a Mileven upside down cake!

Finally their bodies move as if in sync, and clash together, skin on skin as hands travel everywhere their hands can grab and caress at... while lips did the dance they both are very familiar with now and very much addicted to.

"Mm my Mike.." El moans as Mike kisses down her throat which tastes like candy, must be a new skin cream... but who cares all Mike could care about was El calling him hers and how to suck on her delicious skin, he was now leaving small bites which would make her whimper for more, as well as her tugging at his ebony locks.

Pulling his head back by his hair, the pain of it being strangely sexually tantalising to Mike, El then lip locks again with him.. her hands around his neck and face pulling him towards her... her constant thought of need to be closer .. playing like the constant static on her tv. . .

Of course El didn't actually fully understand all of it, but she found her instincts to be trust worthy enough and let them over take her every move!

Mike pulls back and quickly leads her to lay down under their fort, a thought of having their first time under it makes Mikes cock pulse desperate for it!

Now El is laying down under the fort, with Mike balancing over her, he is now making sure to nudge her sexy legs apart so he can lay between them. He needs to have access he hungers for this position - having dreamt of it every night after the Castle Byers incident.

Kissing down Els chest, Mike quickly latches his lips and tongue around her pink nipples sucking and kissing them with love and lust. El watches him do this with a look of fascination- finding it amazing how that small act can cause her to burn so much down around her private part... it was thrilling like beyond shutting a gate to another dimension. No this was like waking up from the best sleep, filled with this energy that makes you think your unstoppable!

Which in Elevens case that's pretty incredible to make someone who seems so unstoppable to feel even more so.

"Oh, please Mike.. please.." she moans wanting more but not sure exactly what she needs...

Mike lifts his head his swirling vortex for eyes staring into her beautiful hazel garden that are eyes...

"Please what El, do you want more..? "

She can only nod as a small moan escapes her...

Mike feels himself just about ready for the biggest step... but wants her to be sure... so grabbing under one of her knees he pulls her legs apart further... then still staring into her star gazing eyes he tests things with just the tip of his penis... which slides perfectly into her very wet cavern of desire. The new feeling makes El jump slightly, but she also is finding the small intrusion exciting ...

She looks down seeing that only a small part of his .. um p-penis... is in her...

"More ... " El moans out as she lets her head drop again... Mike who was staring at the near full connection of their bodies to, then stares up at her with wide eager eyes...

"You sure El..!? " he makes sure again... always the lover boy.

El feeling frustrated at not having more of his hard private part ... lifts her hips up suddenly making his whole penis penetrate her in that one quick strong movement...

"Shit!" Mike says eyes closed as he follows El as she drops her hips back down... the feel of her was unexplainable .. it was so so warm and so fucking tight and inviting ... it makes his whole body explode pleasantly!

"M...Mike..." He hears El say in a wobbly voice... scared he opens his eyes wide looking her over before staring at her face full of tears which are streaming down fast ...

"Oh... shit ... I'm sorry El I totally forgot ... I should have warned you it hurts the first time ... we can stop.. let's stop..."

He's about to pull out, but El grabs his butt keeping him in place...

"NO! Stay... pain I'm use to.. I still need you..." Mike wants to both cry for joy and pain for what she just said ... but decided instead to give her kisses all over her tear stained face.. hoping to wipe those tears with his lips.

When she soon stops, he finally kisses her lips and slowly lets himself pull out very slowly, El gasps at the feeling, there is of course still pain but something else to.. something fighting to take over everything else.

Hearing her gasp he checks to see if she is okay, when seeing the look of amazement stunning her beautiful face, he smiles with dimples as he slowly penetrates her again, this makes his brows draw in, as he finds that amazing tight feeling around his cock again.

After two more times of going slow... El then wiggles her hips around ... Mike looks at her...

"Go faster... please.." El says with cheeks red and eyes glazing nearly over in perfect ecstasy.

"Fuck... I love you so much!"

"I .. love you to MmMike!"

And then Mike starts going quicker, and they soon find a good pace, the sounds filling the basement, being the sounds of them groaning, moaning... and the sound of skin slapping against skin faster and faster and faster ... both have mouths opened in awe as minds go blurry, and bodies feel consumed by one another...

Finally they were one completely... and the adventure of it was going for quite a bit... more then five minutes at least ...

In that final minute... Mikes balls slapping madly at her ass, Els glorious breast bouncing up and down in a frenzy, while they stared at one another - eternal love becoming this eternal flame, a flame they both gladly will let burn them.

Yes... in that final minute ... they both experienced the most life changing Orgasm together!

"Ohhh Mmmine all fucking Mine... " Mike nearly screams as he cums inside her his cock twitching madly within her... at that feeling El lets her orgasm take her over the edge to...

"Oh... Mmmmike ... MIKE!!"

Mike falls on top of her breathing rapidly and feeling breathless and very very content ... El is the same as she soothes Mikes back with her hands feeling bad for scratching him when her body unleashed this powerful thing from within her, making the insides of her spasm crazily around Mikes penis!

Little did they know that Elevens powers made the whole basement messy, things having been floated around and falling off of things as her powers caused a small earthquakes to occur as well...

Oh well all they cared about or could concentrate on was each other...

"I love you..." Mike mumbles into her neck as he rolls slightly off of her pulling his cock out, he was feeling competently tuckered out but also in complete harmony! As was El, who with little strength left whispers back..

"I love you to..."

Both then begin to fall asleep, which they no doubt deserve after such an exciting episode.

Now Els last thought before she sleeps, is...

'So ...in the end ...we most d-definitely went beyond stranger thoughts !'

And indeed they did and will continue to do!

But will there be things to worry in the quake of such desires ... find out more hopefully soon !


End file.
